1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for surface-treating a mirror-finish stainless steel workpiece, particularly to a method using a series of grinding steps to polish and mirror-finish the surface of a stainless steel workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some mirror-finish stainless steel workpieces, such as an electric elevator, are unlikely to be fabricated in form of an integral one-piece body but are usually assembled piece by piece with welding. The irregularities caused by welding degrade appearance esthetics and thus need to be finished with grinding, coarse polishing, fine polishing, etc. In the conventional grind-polish technology, tool marks, such as grinding marks and polishing marks, still remain on the fine-polished surface. Further, over-grinding may cause over-heating and distortion on the surface of the mirror-finish stainless steel workpiece. Besides, the conventional grind-polish technology cannot indeed achieve a mirrorlike surface.
On the other side, the stainless steel workpieces, which have been installed in a building, usually have scribed marks, abrasion, corrosion, pollution, etc., on the surface thereof. However, the conventional grind-polish technology is hard to maintain or repair the surface of an electric elevator in situ.
“Buffing Kit Instructions: Part #50341” disclosed a buff and compound to polish and grind a surface by using a leaf buff, a wool buff, sisal buff, a muslin, etc. to grind. But, it left polishing traces. Furthermore, it did not disclose to use a sponge having a density from 35 kg/m3 to 45 kg/m3 to polish or grind a mirror-finish stainless steel workpiece.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes an innovative method for surface-treating a mirror-finish stainless steel workpiece, which can overcome the conventional problems, and which can promote the esthetics of the polished surface and facilitate in-situ polishing.